Improvements in the field of payphones during the last decade and the break up of the monopoly by the common carriers and utilities of the telephone industry have increased, and resulted in better customer service, including more economical service.
Today payphones are using spoken words to instruct the caller how to make and complete a call. At this time we are using approximately 46 phrases to instruct and assist the caller in making his call.
Today, "Smart Payphones" are using digital voice microchips to give the caller a set of instructions; such as, "deposit 25 cents, thank you", in English language only. These sets of instructions are coming from among the payphone itself, the central office, or a live operator.
In places such as airports, the public is made up of many nationalities requiring at times instructions in their native language. The prior art does not provide this multilingual service at the payphone itself.